Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter in Oresama Teacher. Cover Image A waist-up shot of Hayasaka. Short Summary Mafuyu notices that Hayasaka's face is beaten up from another fight. When Hayasaka shares his textbook with Mafuyu, she notices that Hayasaka treats his textbook nicely, which is unusual for a delinquent. Mafuyu tries to discourage Hayasaka when he says that he is going to fight again. Mafuyu, disguised as a girl in a rabbit mask, stops the fight and advises Hayasaka to stop fighting. Hayasaka later tells Mafuyu, who is not disguised, that he will not start fights and wonders who the girl in the rabbit mask is. Takaomi appears to be making a bet with the chairman. Long Summary As Hayasaka is walking away with a slightly beaten face, he senses a cold feeling. He turns around and sees Mafuyu Kurosaki running happily towards him. Quickly, he uses his bag to defend from her. He is thinking about Mafuyu's true self when she notices his "bettter-than-average" face ruined from his fight. Back at the class, Mafuyu realizes she hasn't recieved her textbooks yet. As she shares with Hayasaka, she sees his first name isn't in his book. He replies saying he doesn't need to put both names, last name and class should be enough. Mafuyu notices that Haysaka treats his textbook well. This is not expected for a delinquent. Looking at this brings back memories for Mafuyu. After class, Takaomi calls Mafuyu to bring a box to the reference room. But since Mafuyu was yet to be shown the reference room, Takaomi asks Hayasaka to show her. After he declines, Takaomi threatens him that he will tell a secret of Hayasaka. Mafuyu is looking at a box of animal masks in the reference room when she notices a piece of paper flutter from somewhere. She asks Hayasaka about it and he replies that he's going to fight again. After Mafuyu tries to talk him out of it, possibly from experience, he tells her he feels good when he's fighting. He walks away, telling Mafuyu she can just leave him alone. His words sadden Mafuyu and she thinks what school should be like. She relates to Hayasaka, so she wants to help him stop fighting. After school, during Haysaka's fight, he is hit in the back of the head. Before he is finished, a shoe comes flying out of nowhere and hits his one of his opponents. He looks up and sees a high-pitched girl in a rabbit mask. The girl drives away all seven boys and squats to talk to Hayasaka. She asks him if he likes fighting, but if it changed anything. She tells him winning over a gang is actually not okay. According to her, he probably has plenty of other talents that he can make use of. She soon dashes off, leaving Hayasaka who pulls out a wallet with a picture of a girl. He speaks to himself, thinking how such a sense of admiration is nostalgic. A little later, in the classroom Hayasaka says that he will try to stop looking for fights. He wonders out loud to Mafuyu who the girl wearing the rabbit mask was. Mafuyu notices that Hayasaka looks like a girl in love. Takaomi is later seen talking with the chairman. They appear to forming some sort of bet. Takaomi walks out of the office, stating that "the game now begins." Characters * Hayasaka * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Saeki Takaomi Navigation Category:Chapters